What goes around, comes around
by VampireMagyck
Summary: A tale of four excaped mutants on the run, they just happened to be stranded in the town of Bayville where they face death, romance, randomness and the truth.
1. First beginnings

What goes around, comes around.

**Hello, here I am once again on a story that about four elemental mutants, in the universe of marvel and their glorious wonderfulness. Everyone except these four mutants in this part belong to Marvel. The four elementals belong to me.**

**Prologue**.

" Left."

" Right."

"Left!"

"Right!"

"Guys! Just rock paper scissors it!" yelled a third voice from the loud hallway. The two turned to each other silently.

"Lets go…." the male voice said slowly pointing a finger to the left, right before they heard voices coming from the hallway to their left. "RIGHT!"

"Right?" asked a child voice.

"Right." answered the third voice.

"RUN FOR IT!" hollered one of them as men with guns ran towards them shooting. "Great job . Just had to tie the guard to the wall with vines didn't you?"

The girl rolled her eyes and kicked the door open, landing on her feet perfectly. " Shut up Darien. He was just asking for it, he's been taunting me for years."

"Stop it guys, Joey's sleeping." the third voice called as she dodged the bullets from the child in her arms.

"What! How can that kid sleep when we could die soon? Huh Jo-Anne?" Ashley angrily yelled, still running. Jo-Anne laughed and shrugged as they punched a few guards to the ground and ran gracefully up the stairs, bullets narrowly missing their heads by inches.

"Screw this!" Darien yelled turning round and spread his arms in front of him, water exploding from his palms, creating mini rivers. "WATER PLUNGE!"

"You sound like an anime character Darien." Ashley mocked, pushing a man with a gun down the flight of stairs. " I AM SAILOR DARIEN! FEAR ME!" she laughed manically imitating her "brother".

"Stop it you guys, lets go." Jo-Anne quietly said as they jumped into one of the manytransportation crafts.crafts. "Please keep a hands and feet in the ride at all times and please refrain from any anime type calls…Darien." she calmly said with a teasing tone.

"SHUT UP YOU GUYS!

* * *

muahahaha review please. flames not included. 


	2. Sailor Darien strikes again

Okay so here is Chapter 1 of "What goes around comes around."

Here the Brotherhood are beingg introduced as well as a few other mutants.

Chapter 1: Sailor Darien strikes again.

"TOAD!" Wanda Maximoff aka Scarlet Witch screeched with anger. "STOP STEALING MY UNDERWEAR!."

"Ewwwww!" Her twin Pietro Maximoff known as Quicksilver whined as he spit out the crumpled up muffin from his mouth. "I was eating here!" he stopped when the newspaper came and smacked him in the back of the head. "Bitch."

Lance Alvers, Avalanche passed by with a frown on his face. " Don't have something nice to say, don't say anything at all speedy." He was in his usual brown vest black tee with ripped jeans and cut off finger gloves attire but there was definitely something different about him.

"Lance, man. What's up? You're like, glowing man." Freddy Dukes asked, stuffing a sandwich in his mouth.

"Kitty finally let me take her out, Saturday 7o'clock. You guys better not mess this up!." the man warned sweeping up his backpack. " Time for school."

"Baby! Bumblebee, butterfly! Be reasonable." yelled Todd Tolansky, just before he was sent flying into a closet. Todd was a very smelly greasy reptile looking teen.

"Barbarian!" Wanda yelled as she ran down the stairs and out the door. Fred sighed as he wobbled up the stairs and opened the wrecked closet, revealing a kind of bruised up frog boy thing with a very big smile on his face.

"I really think I'm getting to her."

-  
Bayville High: Literature

"Attention my simple minded monkey students! We have been very privileged to have two new people join our class. Mr. Darien Loubaum and his….twin Miss. Ashley Loubaum. Please, bore the class with what you have to say my monkeys." the aging teacher said with boredom as she sat down and promptly fell asleep.

"Um…Hi, I'm Darien and this is Ashley, we moved here from Canada." Darien shyly said while playing with his fingers.

"Are you single?" called a blonde girl dressed in all pink. She giggled as she blew a bright pink bubblegum.

Ashley groaned and looked at the girl as the bubble began to grow bigger and bigger. The raven haired girl smiled fakely and blinked, the bubble popping all over the girl's hair resulting in a large blonde and pink hairdo and a screech. "Yes but I'm pretty sure that taking gum out of your hair and school is more important than dating right?"

Ashley was a black-haired pale skinned girl dressed in a black skirt with chains, a black Victorian styled shirt and many spiked bracelets and black flat shoes with a bow. Her most striking feature was her bright blue eyes and porcelain face.

Her brother although twins had short black hair and brown eyes with a gold ring around them. He had this little dark brown spot on the back of his head and was a striking six foot two at his age. He was dressed in a black leather trench coat over black slacks and a dark blue turtleneck shirt.

They sat down as the blonde girl began to cry. Ashley smirked and sat herself in front of a red haired boy playing with a lighter.

_Ashley, that wasn't cool_. Darien said as he parked himself behind a girl with short black and red hair.

_Oh don't worry Darien, she just needs to shave her head and she's fine._ The girl laughed to herself as she swung her legs onto the desk in front of her. "Is the teacher going to teach or what?" she asked the Goth beside her.

"That laday don't teach nothing. Everyone just sits here and she passes all of us." the girl replied, sweeping her white and brown hair over her shoulder. "Ah'm Rogue."

"Nice. Are there any mutants around here?" Ashley asked throwing paper balls into the teachers mouth. Promptly getting one from the left side of her. She turned to see her brother glaring at her, " Don't get in trouble." he mouthed as he looked at the ceiling.

Rogue raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I'm just wondering…" Ashley looked away behind her to the boy with a lighter. "Hi. What'cha doing?"

"I'm writing." he said as he tapped his pencil on the desk. In front of him was a lined piece of paper that was half way through.

The girl laughed and snatched the paper from him. "'Victoria smirked as her lover grabbed her by the waist and proclaimed his love for her to the world. What he didn't know that once he had given him everything she would leave him with nothing but the worms of the ground and a cheap wooden coffin.' Whoa. Gothic romance?"

John nodded, still flicking his lighter.

"That's deep." she smiled as the bell rang. "Yo Darien, what do we have next?" she hollered.

"Gym."

" Okay, what's the word I'm looking for? Oh right! Gross…" she followed her brother.

* * *

Gymnasium. 

"Hey Ashley." Jo-Anne called. She had bright golden brown hair tied in a high ponytail. Dressed in the school gym uniform.

Ashley walked over to her sister laughing at a girl that tried to impress her brother but ended up falling on her face. "Jo-Anne. What's up?"

Her sister picked up a bow and arrow set. "Archery."

"Rockin."

* * *

There it was. so please review and chapter 3 should be on soon.


End file.
